


Jealousy Never Hurt Anyone

by Madforonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, M/M, Niall Centric, Niall-centric, one direction - Freeform, prompt, tired, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madforonedirection/pseuds/Madforonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please do a prompt with Josh or someone they all know having a crush on Niall and it’s really obvious to everyone except Niall and his bandmates are doing all they can to cock block him and protect Niall’s innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Never Hurt Anyone

"Hey Nialler!" Niall turned as Josh surrounded him with his strong, firm arms. Niall giggled and pulled away.  
“Stop Joshie, I’m getting ready for the show!” Josh looked down realizing he was holding Nialls bare back. He immediately blushed and stepped back.  
“Whoopsies, sorry Niall…” Josh turned as four, dark eyed boys stepped into the room. They looked at Nialls bare back, Josh’s blushing face and immediately hunched over quietly growling.  
“I’ve gotta go warm up on the drums anyways Ni!” Josh mumbled nervously and Louis shoved his shoulder as he walked out.  
“Hey lads!” Niall pranced around them flouncing his pale sweaty back. He grabbed a white tank with a graphic design on it and pulled it over his head. The boys groaned as Niall’s back was covered.  
“Ready boys?” Niall asked standing before the five. Liam grinned wrapping a possessive arm around Niall’s waste. Zayn slung an arm around the two and they embraced in their before show ritual.

 

No one knew Josh was looking on in jealousy…

—————————

"I’m hunnnnngggrrrrrryyyyyy!" Whined Niall as the band and his band mates sat around chilling. Josh sat up immediately, "let’s go pick up some food Ni!".  
Niall nodded, but the other boys where not happy.  
“No Niall, I’ll go with josh!” Harry said sternly shoving Niall into Louis. Niall stumbled and tripped and fell hard on Louis’s lap. Gaping at Harry, Niall shoved himself up and grabbed Josh’s hand.  
“NO! I’ll be going with Josh now lads…” Niall glared at them.

Niall didn’t know and didn’t see Josh turn back and smirk, winking at the boys.

———

"Niall, I don’t want you doing that again!" Liam scolded a cowering Niall. Niall had snuck out, gotten drunk and come back late with… Josh…  
“Come on Lili… It was only oneeeee timeeeeee…” Niall slurred his voice wobbling. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, Louis ran his hands down his face and Zayn turned away.  
“Look Niall, I know it was fun but we worried about you…” Zayn said calmly he turned back to Niall, stepping close he enfolded Niall in a warm hug.  
“Listen Niall, Josh really likes you and we don’t want him to ruin your… Your… Innocence…” Louis started. Niall pushed away from Zayn, glaring at Louis.  
“Excuse me? Whoooooo do you think you arrreeee,” Niall stumbled to the door, “you aren’t my parents, you can’t tell me what to do!” He said growing louder. He opened the closed door.  
“I’m staying with Josh…” Finally Harry stood, grabbing Niall he slammed him against the door and turned him around. Nipping his ear he looked down at Niall an air of darkness surrounding him…  
“Stay…” He whispered in Niall’s ear. Niall nodded…

—————————-

"Hey Nialler… I was wondering if you wanted to go to din-" Josh started.  
“Sorry Josh, but Niall’s going to dinner with us tonight…” Liam smirked slinging a relaxed arm around Niall. Niall looked at Liam.  
“Oh… Okay…” Josh looked around blushing. Niall reached for Josh, but he stepped back and turned away.  
“Come on Li! What was that about?” Niall groaned. Liam smirked placing a quick kiss to Niall’s cheek.  
“Your our babe…”

—————————-

"Louis watcha doing?" Niall prance over to Louis smiling at the eldest boy. Louis gently smiled at Niall.  
“Nothin’ Niall…” Louis started but saw Josh standing behind them.  
“What’s he doing here?” Niall looked at Josh.  
“Is there something wrong with him?” Niall asked looking genuinely upset.  
“Sorry Ni, I want a night together!” Josh nodded sadly and left he room.  
Later when they where cuddling Louis smirked and drug Niall closer to his body.  
“Mine…”

———————-

"Hey Nialler, I was wondering…" Josh looked around nervously.  
“I really like you okay, more then like… I always have you’ve always been oblivious…” Niall looked around uncomfortable he knew where this was going.  
Zayn did to.  
Zayn did something crazy.  
Zayn walked up to Niall.  
Zayn swung Niall into his arms.  
Pinning him against the wall, Zayn’s eyes where dark and scary.  
Zayn kissed Niall.  
Josh was forgotten by the time Niall broke for a breath.

———————-

"Niall do you want to chill tonight? Drink some, play some games, I don’t know…" Josh sighed, and Niall looked at him concerned.  
“We never chill anymore just us Niall…” Josh sad sadly, Niall immediately agreed and the two went and had an amazing time.  
Niall was surprised when he go home to four very mad, dangerous boys.  
“What’s wrong boys?” Niall smiled, he wasn’t drunk, he wasn’t nuts so… why where they mad?  
“Where have you been Niall? It’s 11:00pm…” Liam was not happy. Louis stood grabbing Niall throwing him against the wall he pressed their bodies together.  
“Your ours Niall! Do you not understand that?” Louis kissed along Niall’s jaw line.  
“You aren’t to see Josh anymore…” Harry said kissing Niall’s other side of his jaw,  
Liam and Zayn stood watching the small boy get devoured and soon red bites covered his neck.  
“See? Your ours…”

A little jealously is good in a relationship because then you know someone’s afraid to lose you…

 

——————-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it...  
> I really enjoyed writing it...  
> Love you all!  
> XOXO


End file.
